


[sc]一次普通的经历

by whatdoyousay



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ABO, BDSM, Final Fantasy VII Remake, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: PWP，没有剧情，所以没有概要
Relationships: S/C, SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：此文包含ABO，A萨菲罗斯/O克劳德， BDSM，强制发情，操生殖腔等内容  
> 私设普通人普通性别，有杰诺瓦细胞就会二次分化成ABO，虽然这个设定在文中没什么卵用

克劳德从睡梦中醒来，身体的状况让他觉得很不对劲。  
他已经睁开了眼睛，眼前却仍然一片黑暗，动了动手，发现胳膊被固定住绑在身后，同时他也不是躺在床上，而是骑在一个什么东西上，双腿脚腕上拴着很重的东西让他抬不起腿，他感受不到被子或者别的什么布料，周围的空气有点冰冷。  
很快，克劳德闻到了一股非常熟悉的，仿佛刻在每一个细胞中的气味，这让他精神有一瞬间恍惚，他回想起之前几个夜晚做的梦，每一个梦中都有萨菲罗斯以及像本人一样对他纠缠不休又非常有存在感的信息素气味。虽然克劳德不想承认，但是Alpha的信息素的确抚慰了他的Omega天性，哪怕在梦里。  
这也是克劳德无法对朋友们言说的，杰诺瓦细胞？没错，可以让人变强大，但是它们也会让普通的人类分化出一种全新的性别，这一点被神罗封存在档案中，也被所有深入了解过杰诺瓦细胞的组织默契隐瞒，把这事公之于众根本没有好处，想象一下，嘿哥们，你知道吗有一种外星人细胞可以让一部分男人更男人，女人更女人，但是还让一部分男人能生孩子一部分女人能让男人生孩子，怎么样，很厉害吧，你想不想知道自己是会变得更男人还是突然多出一个生孩子功能？所以真的没有好处，世界已经够乱了，没必要让它更魔幻。  
很不幸，三分之一的概率，克劳德变成了一个每隔三个月就像猫咪似的发情，脑子被黄色废料占据，湿得像喷泉同时渴望被一个Alpha操的Omega，更不幸的是萨菲罗斯是一个Alpha，比更不幸还要多一点不幸的是他们的适配度非常高，以至于克劳德非常容易受到萨菲罗斯的影响，当克劳德被扑面而来的萨菲罗斯的信息素撩拨到精神恍惚的时候，他的朋友们什么也闻不到，对此一无所知，而克劳德也不知道怎么解释，可怜的克劳德还能怎么解释呢。  
克劳德很久都没有作为一个Omega发泄过，白天的他倒是还好，可到了晚上他的细胞就让他做梦也不得安宁，有一个和你适配度那么高的Alpha，你却要拒绝他，那我们只能在虚幻的梦境之中享乐了。  
但是受影响的不可能只有Omega，所以这就是全部原因。  
熟悉的笑声把克劳德唤回现实，他感觉到一双手在自己的皮肤上来回抚摸，熟悉的触感让他有点毛骨悚然，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“你想干什么？”  
“你何必明知故问呢。”萨菲罗斯释放了更多信息素，这让克劳德呼吸一窒，又忍不住悄悄吸入更多。  
克劳德试图挣扎，随着他的发力，身下骑着的东西开始小幅度前后摇晃，他的屁股也触碰到了一个圆柱体，不妙的预感升起，克劳德已经知道了自己的处境——他被拴在一个木马上。  
克劳德抬腿想要从木马上离开，但是脚上拴着的东西实在太重了，他只好用双腿夹住木马努力向上直起身体，萨菲罗斯欣赏了好一会克劳德徒劳的扭动，在克劳德开始有些气喘吁吁以后抓住克劳德的腰，对准木马上的假阴茎，强行让克劳德坐了下去。  
假阴茎上已经涂了润滑液，但是没有前戏直接插入还是有一定困难，尚未被扩张的穴口被强行打开，挤压着这根入侵身体的异物试图把它拒之门外，然而假阴茎还是越进越深，克劳德咬住嘴阻止自己发出痛呼声，还好假阴茎并不长，很快克劳德的屁股就碰到了木马背，Omega的天赋告诉克劳德假阴茎的长度刚好差一点点就能碰到前列腺，这让他心中升起一股隐秘的，微不可察的失望。  
克劳德长长吐出一口气，努力适应体内的硬物，却又听到了萨菲罗斯的声音：“动起来，取悦你自己。”  
“不可能。”克劳德坚定拒绝。  
“看来你想要一些奖励才肯干活。”  
萨菲罗斯的话让克劳德紧张起来，他听到了一些细微的窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，下一秒，一股剧痛触不及防在他背上爆炸，让他忍不住叫喊出声，“啊！！！”  
第二下没有马上到来，萨菲罗斯大发慈悲给了克劳德一个适应的时间，火辣的刺痛从被鞭打的地方升起。  
“知道奖励是什么了吗？”萨菲罗斯耐心的问。  
虽然不愿意理会萨菲罗斯，但是克劳德还是根据背上灼烧的疼痛推测出了具体的道具，一条尾部像辫子一样散开的蛇鞭。  
“看来你很喜欢这个奖励，准备好继续了吗？”  
还没有等克劳德回答，又一下尖锐的刺痛在皮肤上炸开，然后是紧接而来的第二下，第三下……热辣的像网一样交织在一起的疼痛覆盖了克劳德的背部，他本能的往前靠想要逃离无情的鞭笞，这给了木马一个向前的动力，在克劳德的扭动下，木马开始缓缓摇晃起来。  
这导致假阴茎开始在克劳德的后穴抽插，头部稍微擦到前列腺，一股细微的快感涌了上来，然而鞭打还在继续，疼痛从皮肤表层灼烧到内部，克劳德开始主动摇晃，试图让假阴茎带来的快感去抵抗鞭打带来的痛苦。  
然而假阴茎长度不够，只能隔靴搔痒仿佛摩擦到前列腺的边缘，对快感的渴望让克劳德摇晃屁股的动作幅度越来越大，空虚瘙痒感却越来越强，被鞭子抽打的痛感已经不那么强烈，仿佛克劳德的身体自作主张进化出一张神经网专门接受痛苦，然后把它转化成快感的催化剂，克劳德已经不知道被鞭打的是哪片皮肤，只觉得整个后背都火烧火燎，连屁股上也是一片火辣的刺痛。  
快感永远只差一点，痛苦又在不断叠加，两种截然不同的感觉纠缠在一起，仿佛无止境的煎熬让克劳德无助的喊叫，眼泪从眼睛里流出，洇湿了蒙在眼睛上的布料。  
“承认吧克劳德，”克劳德的狼狈挣扎大大取悦了萨菲罗斯，“你就是喜欢痛苦。”  
不，克劳德使劲摇头，眼泪顺着被打湿的布料从脸上滑落，他的身体却早已背叛他的意志，后穴自动分泌出大量液体，让假阴茎的抽插更加顺滑，后穴紧紧吸住假阴茎，试图榨取出真正的快感。  
被鞭打的剧痛已经转变成像电流一样带着刺痛的灼热麻痒，克劳德想要释放，想要从这痛苦的深渊中逃离，不够，还不够，还差了点，差了点……  
萨菲罗斯停下挥舞蛇鞭的手，凑近克劳德的腺体，用力咬了下去，牙齿深深嵌入皮肤，血液从伤口中流出，Alpha的信息素被注入Omega的腺体，带来一阵阵快慰。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”巨大的刺激感让克劳德射了出来。  
“呼——呼——”射过以后克劳德整个人都软了下来，他把头靠在木马头上，想要休息一会，让紧绷的可怜神经得以喘息，但是这对萨菲罗斯来说远远不够。  
绑住手脚的绳子都被解开，眼罩也被取下来，克劳德暂时泪眼朦胧看不清东西，没有看到四条不知从哪冒出来的触手分别卷住了他的手腕和脚踝，把他从木马上吊了起来。  
腰部没有受力点，克劳德刚被折磨得有气无力，让背部自然弓起，但是没多久他那鞭痕交错红肿的背部就感觉到一股不同寻常的灼热，他费力扭头向下看，只看到一块烧红的，写着萨菲罗斯名字的烙铁正摆在身体下方，他立马绷紧了身体直起背，远离这个滚烫又危险的东西。  
“对，就这样。”萨菲罗斯看着被吊在空中仅靠腰背力量保持大字的克劳德，“一旦你放松，就会被打上我的烙印。”  
萨菲罗斯抓住克劳德的大腿，阴茎抵住还在往外淌水的穴口，用力往前一挺，巨大的阴茎整根插入克劳德的后穴。  
阴茎实在过于巨大，远超克劳德所能容纳的极限，整根阴茎甚至在克劳德的肚子上顶出凸起的形状，克劳德的发出被挤压的呻吟，他感觉到仿佛被从后穴一直捅到了喉咙，让他生理性的一阵反胃，然后他就说不出话了，一个口球被塞到他的嘴里，口球上的皮带被紧紧系起来，还不等他适应，口球就开始变形，靠近喉咙的一端变得越来越长，直接噎住了他的嗓子眼。  
萨菲罗斯开始大力抽插，整根拔出又整根插入，很快Omega的肠道就屈服于强势的Alpha，变得又湿又滑，柔软又热情地缠住阴茎祈求更多。克劳德的肚子被不断顶出起伏的凹凸，阴茎在他体内来回搅动，把他的肚子搅得一团乱。  
不同于之前的假阴茎，这次前列腺被精准又有力的反复撞击，被彻底抚慰，一阵阵空虚的瘙痒得到了满足，克劳德的身体很快沦陷，酸胀又酥麻的快感如浪潮一般拍打着他的神经，他身体里的每一个细胞都在因为这强烈的舒爽而狂喜，连灵魂都要被这快感吞没了。  
克劳德扭动着腰想要从欲望的漩涡中逃离，他的腰部肌肉一直紧绷，已经很累了，但是背部皮肤的灼热又提醒他萨菲罗斯正在等着他放松，酸痛感和快感交织在一起，克劳德再也忍受不了了，他双腿一勾，紧紧缠住萨菲罗斯的腰，腿在萨菲罗斯的腰后交缠打结。  
腿部的着力点大大缓解了腰部的负担，然而稍微松懈下来，更多的快感就源源不断的袭击了克劳德，克劳德想要大声呻吟，却只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音，口球几乎要完全塞住他的气管，他使劲吸气呼气，用舌头拨动着口球，窒息感还是越来越重。  
克劳德浑身汗淋漓，脸颊通红，萨菲罗斯的阴茎在他肚子里反复搅弄，把他的后穴化成一团柔媚的春水，Omega在为Alpha的交合欢欣雀跃，张开怀抱欢迎Alpha的彻底占有，空气里信息素的气味越来越浓，一个隐秘的入口悄悄打开了。  
下一秒，萨菲罗斯的阴茎插入了一个温暖的巢穴，一股又一股液体从巢穴中涌出，在阴茎的挤压下从穴口溢出。  
“哦，你发情了，克劳德。”  
属于克劳德的信息素从腺体中炸开，空气里充满了甜蜜的气味，犹如成熟的饱满的多汁水果被捏开，挤压出香甜的汁液。  
萨菲罗斯转变攻势，开始攻击克劳德的生殖腔，一下下快速又激烈，龟头在腔口反复摩擦搅弄，克劳德全身最敏感的部位被不断蹂躏，难以承受的快感汹涌的拍打着他的四肢百四肢百骸，克劳德难以置信的睁大双眼，眼眶泛红，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼角滑落，不仅他的生殖腔，就连他的大脑都被阴茎搅弄的一塌糊涂，快感的蜂鸣声在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。  
生殖腔的腔口被彻底操开，不再紧紧缠着阴茎不放，而是大开门户，变成了一个柔软紧致又湿滑的极乐巢穴欢迎被彻底占有，腔口反复收缩想要榨取更多快感，克劳德感觉整个人都漂浮在了云端，甜腻的快感像绽放的花朵在他的每一根神经上，就连血液之中也充满了花瓣。  
克劳德从声带中发出一连串甜蜜的呜咽，快感被不断叠加，他即将攀升到巅峰，只差，只差Alpha的精液，Omega的天性已经不受控制，此时时刻，克劳德的脑子里除了被精液灌溉的渴望已经别无他物，对，就是这样，射给我，让我怀孕——  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！”  
克劳德忘记了烙铁的威胁，快感让他的神经紧绷又松懈，他的腰也到了极限，下场就是通红的烙铁按在他的皮肤上，无情灼烧。只是一瞬间，克劳德的腰被刺激得往上一弹，姿势的骤然变化让萨菲罗斯的阴茎重重插进生殖腔，在克劳德的肚子上顶出一个相当大的凸起，在剧痛和快感的双重刺激下克劳德颤抖着，痉挛着射精了。  
然而身体内部的瘙痒并没有完全平息，生殖腔需要被Alpha的精液抚慰。  
萨菲罗斯并不打算顺从这不听话Omega的心意，他把阴茎从穴口中拔出，松开吊着克劳德脚腕的触手让克劳德跪在地上，取出了口球，然后把阴茎插进了克劳德的嘴里。阴茎比口球更粗更大，克劳德被完全噎住，下意识向后撤想退开，又被抓住后脑勺，无处可逃。  
萨菲罗斯开始在克劳德嘴里抽插，龟头在咽喉处反复撞击，引起条件反射的收缩，很快克劳德的喉咙肿了，嘴巴却不由自主的分泌唾液，让阴茎能更加顺滑的进出，发情期的Omega就是这么恬不知耻，连被操嘴巴都有快感，克劳德的阴茎悄悄硬了。  
一次不能更深的深喉之后，萨菲罗斯把精液完全灌进了克劳德的嘴里，一部分精液顺着食道滑进胃里，此时嘴唇红肿，脸上一片泪痕的克劳德却在想念精液如果滑进生殖腔的感觉，一阵羞愧混合着隐秘的期待让他的脸红得像熟透的苹果。  
萨菲罗斯很轻易的看穿了克劳德，“如果你乖乖听话，就可以得到你想要的。”他在克劳德耳边慢条斯理的说。  
克劳德可耻的心动了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP，没有剧情，所以没有概要

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：身体伤害，穿刺

克劳德又一次拒绝了萨菲罗斯。  
他当然会拒绝，如果他是一个会屈服于Omega天性去取悦Alpha的人，那萨菲罗斯就不会操他。  
萨菲罗斯勾起嘴角露出一个意味深长的笑容，仿佛他正等着克劳德拒绝，他从头至尾完完整整地上下打量克劳德，克劳德被他看得毛骨悚然，连脑子里不断哭喊着想要一个Alhpa的声音都变小了。  
萨菲罗斯抓着克劳德的手腕把他从地上拉起来，克劳德想挣开，然而他只是稍微动了动胳膊，就被一股扑面而来的Alpha信息素冲击得腰膝酸软，四肢无力。光是抑制着扑到萨菲罗斯身上主动求操的强烈冲动就已经花光了克劳德的意志力，现在他对Alpha的其他任何东西都毫无抵抗之力。  
克劳德的双手被绳子绑住举高吊在头顶，他开始猜测萨菲罗斯又要怎样折磨他，继续鞭打？捆绑？他努力忽略内心深处那一丝细微的期待，然后他看到了一个可怕的东西。  
一个金属弯钩出现在克劳德眼前，弯起来的尾端尖锐锋利，闪着寒光，另一端连接着几条弧形网状铁链。  
萨菲罗斯给克劳德好好展示了一下弯钩，示意克劳德仔细观察，“知道它是作什么的吗？”  
克劳德意识到这个刑具将要用在自己身上，恐惧使他拿出积攒的一点力气挣扎，然而他那点微不足道的力气根本没有什么作用，萨菲罗斯仅靠一只手就轻松控制住了他，弯钩从他后背左边的肩胛骨下面毫不留情地刺入，又从锁骨下面穿出来，皮肤与肌肉被刺穿的剧痛袭击了他，他咬紧牙关不愿意发出一点声音，好像痛呼声是一种求饶。  
铁链的另一端连接着天花板，铁链收紧，弯钩负载着克劳德的身体向上升，肌肉被拉扯非常痛，这让克劳德也不得不向上踮起脚尖以减少痛苦。网状铁链完全在空中展开，形成了一个很好辨认的形状。  
“现在你也有翅膀了。”萨菲罗斯欣赏着克劳德，像在看一件完美的艺术品。  
此时的克劳德脸上还带着泪痕，残留的白色的精液挂在红肿的嘴唇上，身上泛红汗湿，在灯光的照射下折射出一层薄薄的光晕，细腰因为双手被向上吊住而舒展，显得更细了，脚尖踮起，小腿用力紧绷，显出流畅的肌肉线条，左边锁骨下方伸出小半截尖锐的弯钩，红色的血从伤口处流出，一路下滑，沾湿了同样红肿的乳头。  
萨菲罗斯低头舔掉了乳头上的血渍，然后吸住了这颗成熟浆果一样充血的红色肉粒，用牙齿和舌头反复舔弄摩擦，一阵阵带着细微刺痛的麻痒从克劳德的胸前传到大脑，他那暂时被痛苦击退的Omega天性立刻被再次激活，一股热潮从他的身体深处升起，涌向全身，热量烧得他双腿发软，他支持不住稍微放下脚尖，撕裂的剧痛又让他立马把脚尖踮起来，克劳德睁大眼睛，不知道现在这一团乱麻的感受到底是舒服还是痛苦。  
萨菲罗斯抬起了克劳德的左腿，这让右腿的负担加重，但是也同时减轻了一点伤口被拉扯的痛苦，克劳德分不清到底希望萨菲罗斯把自己的腿放下还是抬得更高。  
被反复蹂躏的穴口和被液体弄得一塌糊涂的大腿内侧暴露在空气中，即使在这样的情况下，发情的Omega的生殖腔还是不讲理地持续分泌液体，液体从后穴中流出，顺着大腿滑下。  
穴口被阴茎抵住，尺寸可观的阴茎在克劳德无声的期待下向上顶入，Omega的后穴早已被彻底操服，连生殖腔也敞开欢迎被进入，即使很巨大，这次阴茎的插入也十分顺滑，或者换一个词，阴茎根本是滑入而不是插入，后穴在被塞满的同时就开始主动收缩纠缠，期待让阴茎留的更久一点。  
克劳德长长吐出一口气，生殖腔被插入的感觉太好了，满足感和愉悦填充了他的大脑，他的阴茎充血变硬，这一刻连被穿刺的剧痛都要退居二线。  
萨菲罗斯用另一只手抓住克劳德的腰，毫无顾忌地开始用力操克劳德，每一下都撞击在最深处，克劳德被不断向上顶弄，激烈的快感像爆炸一样拍打着克劳德，使他头皮发麻，他大声呻吟，被抬起的左腿开始主动夹住萨菲罗斯，试图收紧以获得更多快感。  
在被快感反复冲刷的同时，被穿刺的痛和右腿的酸软始终困扰着克劳德，他希望能让被逼到极限的右脚趾好好放松一下，激烈的抽插让他无法好好用声带舌头表达自己的诉求，它们忙着发出叫喊和呻吟，幸运的是萨菲罗斯仿佛听到了他的心声，终于把他的右腿也抬了起来，他迫不及待地把双腿都紧紧缠在萨菲罗斯的腰上，肌肉被撕扯的痛苦消失了，这让快感变得更加存粹，克劳德的呻吟声更大了。  
现在除了在体内不断抽插搅动的阴茎以外没有任何着力点，克劳德就像一块被料理好的肉串在竹签上，阴茎因此插得前所未有的深，不能再深了，再深一点点克劳德就要被彻底捅穿，然而克劳德的生殖腔口却牢牢吸住萨菲罗斯的阴茎并且收缩吮吸，想要阴茎能插得更深，带来更多快感。  
萨菲罗斯在克劳德体内肆意碾磨抽插，龟头反骨在生殖腔口摩擦刮蹭，上一秒后穴还又酸又痒，下一秒就又爽又麻，酸痒麻爽在后穴中反复翻腾，让克劳德既感觉到难耐的空虚瘙痒又感觉到极致的快感，这两种感觉交替出现，快要吧克劳德逼疯了。  
克劳德彻底沉溺在遍布全身的快感中，他不知道时间过去了多久，终于，体内的阴茎变得更大开始跳动，他知道萨菲罗斯快射了，他也徘徊在高潮的边缘，就等着Alpha的精液让他攀上巅峰。  
很快灼热的精液灌进生殖腔，然而在克劳德即将高潮的一瞬间，萨菲罗斯用力拉扯铁链使弯钩再次给克劳德带来撕裂的剧痛，新鲜的血液再次从伤口中流出，剧痛打断了即将到来的高潮，克劳德忍不住发出饱含痛楚的呼喊。  
萨菲罗斯解开克劳德的双手，把弯钩从克劳德身体中取出，这又来带一阵痛苦，但是克劳德已经被折磨的浑身无力，只能发出哼哼声任由萨菲罗斯像抱一个大型洋娃娃一样抱着他坐到沙发上。  
一部分精液从肠壁中流出，还有一部分被生殖腔含住，闭合的腔口留住了带有Alpha遗传DNA的精子，准备履行Omega的天职，孕育一个新生命。  
两根手指插入了克劳德的后穴，模仿阴茎来回抽插，这让克劳德又哼哼出声。  
“必须把精液全部排出来，”萨菲罗斯残忍的声音在克劳德耳边响起，“你不想生孩子对吗，特种兵1st被人发现像个淫荡的Omega不知道怀了谁的孩子，你还怎么做人呢。”  
克劳德开始颤抖，恶魔的耳语却没有停止：“只排除精液还不够，你还得吃药才能完全避孕，但是你要怎么办呢，打扮成见不得光的Omega偷偷摸摸避开所有人去买药，还是告诉你的朋友们你被一个Alpha操过所以不得不吃药？”  
克劳德无法控制得想象出那幅画面，他试图缩成一团抵御扑面而来的羞耻感，但是萨菲罗斯还没有放过他的打算，手指在后穴里变换着动作抽插，再次上涌的快感让生殖腔口再次打开，生殖腔里的精液汩汩流出，被打断的高潮又有复苏的倾向，还差一点，就差一点——  
萨菲罗斯停止了动作抽出手指，再次被打断高潮的苦闷和空虚让克劳德哭泣，他被脸朝下按在宽阔的沙发上，手臂和肩膀贴在沙发皮面，屁股却高高翘起，还不等他做好准备，阴茎再一次用力插进他的身体。  
烟花般炸开的快感让克劳德在一瞬间高潮，这一秒他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，整个人陷入了舒爽的天堂，萨菲罗斯并没有停止动作，开始用没有花样但是又快又狠的力气抽插，肉体相撞发出高频率的啪啪声。  
高潮在生殖腔中连绵不绝，后穴中极致的快感把克劳德推到浪尖，克劳德想找个出口释放，但是他的阴茎才刚畅快射过一次，无法再吐出更多，过载的快感和无法发泄的焦躁逼得克劳德无法控制地大喊出声，声音很快在持续不断的高潮边缘中变成尖叫，呻吟和尖叫持续了很久，克劳德的嗓子都喊哑了。  
精液再次灌进了生殖腔，Omega的天赋让克劳德甚至能感觉到精液射在内壁上的触感，被Alpha射精的认知大大抚慰了发情的Omega，他在这巨大的满足和充盈的快感之中到达了无射精高潮。  
克劳德已经没有了一丝力气，只能保持着趴在沙发上翘起屁股等操的姿势瘫软成一滩泥，在这个时候萨菲罗斯终于拥有了一个被他折磨到彻底顺服的，湿淋淋的漂亮人偶。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：尿道play

克劳德浑，身的皮肤都变成了粉红色，交错的鞭痕像一张网从肩胛骨一直蔓延到屁股，被鞭打的伤口红肿发热，从无数针扎在皮肤上的剧痛转变成了更深层次的，绵延不绝的钝痛，痛苦从皮肤表层渗入身体深处，每一条血管都在痛苦的重压下像脉搏一样跳动。  
萨菲罗斯的名字被包裹在伤痕的网络之中，透出暗红的颜色，文字周围一圈的皮肤因为烧伤而凸起，即使接触的时间非常短，灼热的烙铁还是给克劳德留下了一个浮雕一样精美的烙印。  
手指在烙印上来回摩擦，萨菲罗斯显然对此非常满意，他低下头伸出舌头细细舔过烙印的每一个笔画，虽然舌头是温热的，但是此时高度敏感的皮肤让克劳德感觉仿佛在被另一块滚烫又柔软的烙铁重复打上印记，灼烧一样火辣辣的疼痛从被舔过的地方升起，让克劳德的整个身体又开始微微颤抖，此时的他除了被动接受即将到来的一切命运以外没有任何办法。  
萨菲罗斯把乖顺的人偶抱在怀里，又给了人偶一个奖励，一个金属乳夹被夹在克劳德左边的乳头上，乳夹坠着一根同样由金属制成的翅膀装饰物，红肿的乳头在多番折磨之下已经麻木，后背火烧火燎的痛感也分散了注意力，所以乳夹带来的痛感意外的不是很强烈，克劳德那醉酒一样晕乎乎的大脑中竟然没来由得泛起一丝感激，又很快被欲望的浪潮淹没，“Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha需要Alpha需要标记更多更多更多更多”得不到满足的Omega天性在他脑子里不停尖叫着，让克劳德没有注意到萨菲罗斯又拿出了一个会让他恐惧的玩具。  
一根又细又长的涂满润滑液的硅胶棒从克劳德的铃口插入，一直插到膀胱口，龟头被带有粗糙颗粒的薄膜紧紧包裹住，冰冷又火烧火燎的剧痛让克劳德整个人都弹了起来，又被萨菲罗斯按在怀里，汗水从全身的毛孔中渗出，伤口又被带有盐分的汗水浸渍，泛起尖锐的刺痛，这残忍的折磨让克劳德身体如风中落叶一般簌簌发抖。  
克劳德伸手想要赶快拿掉这个疯狂折磨他的东西，却被萨菲罗斯轻易抓住手腕，向后扭去交叉捆在了背后，他本能的想挣扎，但是紧紧捆住他的绳子贴在背部的皮肤上，只要他的胳膊一动，麻神粗糙的表面就在伤口上摩擦，带来像砂纸打磨一样的痛，克劳德敏感的痛觉神经不能再承受更多，他立马放弃了挣扎。  
然而这还只是一个开始，“准备好了吗？”萨菲罗斯抬起克劳德的下巴，温柔又亲密地吻了吻他同样红肿的嘴唇。  
在克劳德的绝望之中，硅胶棒和薄膜开始震动，薄膜上的颗粒高频率摩擦着龟头，带来一阵阵强烈的快感，而混合着酥麻的疼痛又从尿道中一波波扩散开，两种完全对立的感觉在同一个部位来回翻涌，撕扯着克劳德敏感的神经，他已经分不清到底是痛苦还是舒服，被这难以承受的煎熬逼红了眼眶，发出激烈的呻吟和痛呼。  
萨菲罗斯放开克劳德，好整以暇地坐在沙发上，“在我们的关系中你总是这么被动，” 他看着缩成一团持续发抖的克劳德，“现在我认为你需要主动一点。”  
克劳德花了一段时间才用他那混沌的大脑分析出萨菲罗斯的言下之意，他在百般折磨之中勉强挤出一丝力气，费力地瞪了萨菲罗斯一眼，发出无声的拒绝。  
也许克劳德觉得自己那一眼非常凶狠，但是朦胧的泪眼和红彤彤的脸蛋让瞪视软化成软绵绵的撒娇，萨菲罗斯因为可爱的人偶笑出声，“原来你想一直和我单独呆在一起，我很乐意，只是不知道你能坚持多久。”  
克劳德惊恐的发现硅胶棒在慢慢变粗，震动的频率也越来越高，尿道在酥麻之中传来胀痛，不妙的是生殖腔在短暂的休眠之后又开始分泌液体，难耐的瘙痒从盆腔中弥漫开来，这就是发情的Omega，永远在期待被Alpha狠狠占有，不知餍足。  
在长时间的反复折磨之中，克劳德终于崩溃的妥协了，他勉力用大腿撑起身体，跨坐在萨菲罗斯的腿上，挺硬的阴茎对准了迫不及待一张一合收缩的穴口，他强迫自己慢慢坐下去，不停在心里自我安慰，我是为了能尽快结束这一切，不是为了享乐。  
阴茎一寸寸插入，后穴被撑开，传来饱胀又舒爽的滋味，很快，阴茎到达了前列腺，前列腺被挤压摩擦，猛烈的快感让克劳德原本就酸软的腿彻底失去力气，整个人在重力的作用下往下一坐，整根阴茎被一口气完全吃入，狠狠得插进了生殖腔。  
“呃啊啊啊啊！”铺天盖地的快感克劳德尖叫，生殖腔被填满的快乐与满足是如此的纯粹，这一刻连尿道被折磨的痛苦都被盖过了，克劳德撑起大腿开始上下移动，同时腰也开始来回摆动，希望寻求更多的快乐。  
快感一波又一波打着转顺着尾椎骨一路传到大脑，持续震动的尿道棒却带着酸麻胀痛像一双双尖利的爪子撕扯着克劳德的神经，克劳德在快感和痛苦的夹缝中挣扎求生，很快，他发现只要自己的动作越激烈，尿道棒就变得越细，薄膜也变得越松，这个认知彻底击溃了他的最后防线。  
克劳德开始大声哭喊，一边哭一边大幅度使劲移动，在萨菲罗斯的阴茎上激烈地操着自己，眼泪扑簌簌从他的眼睛中流出，顺着脸颊滑下，他哭得上气不接下气，动作却始终没有停止。  
乳环上的金属翅膀随着他的动作晃动，来回拉扯着乳头，产生一丝丝疼痛，然而这个疼痛比起被肆虐的尿道以及无法射精的痛苦来说不值一提，克劳德的生殖腔口紧紧吸住萨菲罗斯的阴茎，不断地挤压蠕动，试图榨取出更多的快感，用以抵抗整个尿道的酸麻。  
渐渐的，一切都已经远去了，整个世界只剩下在身体里不停搅动的阴茎，克劳德的下身被液体打湿，一塌糊涂，他感觉自己仿佛变成了一片泥泞的沼泽，全部的功能就是不断吞噬甜蜜的快乐，他的动作已经到了目前能使出来的最大频率，硅胶棒不知道什么时候停止了震动，薄膜也彻底松开，整根硅胶棒被从尿道中取出，带给克劳德前所未有的轻松与畅快，想要射精的欲望俘获了他的理智，他开始摆动屁股，把快感推得更高。  
Alpha的结因为Omega的动作逐渐形成，Omega的主动意味着他已经做好准备，把一切奉献给Alpha，生殖腔感受到结的涨大，刺激到克劳德不愿服输的神经，他的眼睛睁得滚圆。  
“准备好被标记了吗？”萨菲罗斯抓住克劳德的腰，气势汹汹地向上顶弄，每一次都插进生殖腔的深处，“让所有人都知道你是一个被标记的Omega，你的后半生已经被一个Alpha绑定，唯一的作用就是生孩子。”  
“不，不要！”克劳德使劲摇头，身体却还在不由自主地扭动着配合萨菲罗斯的动作，Alpha的结彻底形成，在生殖腔里狠狠结住了Omega，大量精液被射进生殖腔，被结堵住，只能在生殖腔里像海水一样涌动。  
暴风一般的快感淹没了克劳德，被Alpha成结并射精的满足感让克劳德飞上了云端，整个人像被泡在蜜酒里一样飘飘欲仙，幸福的不知所措，他那胀痛发红的阴茎终于得以释放，畅快地射了出来，过载的快感让克劳德眼前一阵阵发黑，大脑里无数烟花一起炸开欢庆，连灵魂都被快感冲击得支离破碎。  
不对，突然一阵思绪像闪电一样劈开了粘稠的快感，让他克劳德浑身一颤，被强行标记的认知让他的内心泛起一阵阵心酸与痛楚，但是空气中交缠的信息素的气味给了他提示，他闻到的依旧是两种信息素，而不是结合以后融合在一起的味道，他抬起不知道什么时候被松开的手颤抖地抚摸后颈的腺体，上面只有一个很浅的咬痕，并没有被标记过后的肿胀，克劳德在下一秒全身放松，剧烈跳动的心脏逐渐平稳。  
克劳德瘫软在萨菲罗斯怀里，泛着泪花的蓝绿色眼睛对上碧绿的蛇瞳，他的心里又泛起一阵感激，然后是无奈的自嘲。  
萨菲罗斯亲密地抱着克劳德，又给了克劳德一个温柔又甜蜜的吻，他当然不会就这样轻易标记克劳德，被标记控制住的Omega又有什么趣味可言呢。

\--完—  
写不出正经剧情满脑子都是车真的不是我的错，是官方先动手的  
这次真没有了


End file.
